‘BRU-1’ is a new and distinct variety of hop plant discovered by the inventor as a chance seedling in a cultivated ‘Cascade’ (not patented) hop field near Toppenish, Wash. ‘BRU-1’ variety has been asexually reproduced by cuttings near Toppenish, Wash. and has been observed to remain true to type over successive asexually propagated generations.